


Something Just Like This

by Valisandre



Series: BatLantern Week 2k21 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: BatLantern Week 2k21, Day 1 Soulmates||Meeting the family/Batkids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valisandre/pseuds/Valisandre
Summary: Hal and Bruce have been together a bit, but he didn't realize how much their behavior has changed until confronted by a tiny angry assassin.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: BatLantern Week 2k21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201994
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62
Collections: Batlantern Week





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Soulmates||Meeting the family/Batkids find out
> 
> I went with the Batkids finding out, at least 2 of them to start with, because I absolutely love the batclan. 
> 
> This is late, and I'm trying to play catch up. This is my first fic for Batlantern, I hope you like it!!

He realized, later, that it was really their fault the batkids found out, but at the time he wasn’t aware of how they had changed.

He was in the cave with Bruce, he had long since dropped his suit and Bruce had shoved his cowl back hours ago. His jacket flung on a chair, he was stripped down to just his t-shirt and jeans, leaning over Bruce to look at something pulled up on the monitor when Dick and Damian had come back from patrol. 

“Hey boys!” Hal called cheerily from here he was leaning against Bruce, going back to the monitor and reaching over Bruce’s shoulder and pointing at something on the screen. Bruce grunted in agreement before blowing up the picture Hal was pointing to. 

He caught a weird look on Damian’s face, the younger of the batboys opening his mouth to speak before Dick quickly snatched his arm and pulled him away, replying with a hasty “Hi guys! Bye guys!” 

Hal wasn’t sure what that was about but shook his head and went back to what they were doing. Eventually they both called it a night, deciding that sleep and fresh eyes would help them make more sense of what they were dealing with. 

“I can be back here in the morning.” Hal said, turning to grab his jacket from the chair but was stopped by Bruce gripping his arm gently. 

“Stay here tonight.” 

Hal turned to look back at Bruce, then looked towards the steps leading into the manor proper. 

“Here? With your family?” 

Bruce nodded, “Please?” 

“Okay.” 

The rest of the house was quiet, everyone long since in bed or back at home, he assumed, in Dick’s case. Though he wouldn’t be surprised if he had crashed at the manor for the night, knowing that sometimes their patrols were long. 

He blindly followed Bruce to his room, where they both stripped and crashed, falling asleep quickly. 

\---------

“Lantern. Why are you in my father’s bed?”

Hal shot up straight, wide awake staring down a very angry preteen assassin. He looked around the room, the side of the bed Bruce had been on was empty and the door open. 

“Uh.” 

“I asked a question, Lantern, ring or not, I want answers.” 

Before Hal could respond Dick burst into the room, grabbing Damian and pulling him from the room with muttered apologies and speaking very angry arabic words to Damian. He had known the younger boy knew arabic, he probably shouldn’t have been surprised to find that the other members of the bat clan learned the language as well. He sat stunned for a few minutes after their departure before Bruce came in and strode up to him. 

“I’m sorry… I didn’t anticipate Damian being so… protective.” 

Hal snorted, reaching for Bruce who came to him easily and they sat together quietly for a moment while he woke up and processed what had just happened. 

“So, they know.” 

“They know. Damian might need some time, but the other kids are looking forward to seeing you at breakfast, if you’re agreeable?”

“One of Alfred’s famous breakfasts? I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Let’s go.” 


End file.
